She Wolf
by BlueThief
Summary: Sky blue eyes followed each of the two boys' movements. A black wolf was lying on top of a cliff, right above them, enjoying the warmth of the sun. Her head was resting on top of her paws, their laughter reaching her ears. Then the wind blew and she raised her head in a second, turning around as the same boys were now standing in front of her.
1. Chapter 1

A black wolf was running through the woods, passing the trees and bushes like an expert killer she was, not wasting a single step and jump she took. Her eyes were focused on her prey that was running ahead of her, trying to escape the predator's eyes. Yet behind a tree that the deer turned, the wolf jumped and bit into the neck, her paws pushing the body of dying deer to the ground.

Before she could devour the deer, she jumped away, growling at the presence that appeared right in front of her. A black haired man, whose eyes were red, similar to the blood of the deer. She squinted her eyes when she stared right into his before she broke into a run, hoping to escape, but he was following her.

She ran through the woods, trying to be faster, but failed when the man spoke in a language unknown—yet all too familiar—to her, a wall suddenly reaching from the ground in front of her. She turned on the right and jumped over the bush and ran faster. She could still feel his presence behind before she stopped in front of a cliff above a river. Stopping on her tracks, she looked below before turning around, facing the red eyed man.

She growled, her eyes squinted, trying to look for a chance to escape. She couldn't jump off now. It was much higher than she expected it to be. But then, out of nowhere, she stopped and stared at the man in front, whose eyes were now black. She straightened up, seeing him standing only in a black cloth, the red armour on the ground beside. She didn't feel any hostility from him, making her curious.

He took a step forward and she growled, stopping him. He frowned and just that one moment of hesitation made her took the chance as she broke into a run. She ran back into the woods, wanting to escape once again, but before she could, she felt a sharp pain in her back leg. Letting out a howl, she disappeared behind the nearest bush and laid down.

Taking a deep breath, she felt the warm fur disappear and a shiver ran down her spine when she felt the wind on her bare skin. Her dirty hand reached for her leg that was bleeding and pressed on the wound. She winced in pain, pitch black hair dirty and messy from all the running, her whole body was covered with bruises and scratches from twigs and an instinct to survive.

Her white eyes looked around, her ears perking on a movement that was close to her. She held her breath, but the scent was strong. Her eyes fell on the bruise and before she could take a leaf from the side, she was pulled from the ground by an arm and yelped when she stepped on the bruised leg.

"You…"

She looked straight into dark eyes that she recognized in a second. Not wasting a second, she lashed her other arm out and scratched his face with her nails. His eyes were wide as he stared at her before he raised his hand and looked at the blood. She took a step backwards, trying to ignore the pain in her leg, and closely observed the man in front.

The man looked at her before his eyes fell on her leg that was still bleeding. He narrowed his eyebrows and looked back into her pale violet eyes. "Yukie?" his voice was slightly deeper.

Squinting her eyes, she let out a growl and before she could do anything, she widened her eyes and fell into his arms as he now stood behind her.

-:-

Madara was pacing up and down the hallway in front of closed doors before finally deciding to go in. Just as he opened the door, his eyes widened when he saw the black haired woman standing naked in front of him. The woman's eyes stared right at him as he shut the door with a slam. A groan left his lips, making him wonder why he even went after the wolf. But then again he wondered who the wolf was. He still remembered those sky blue eyes that stared at him before she jumped off the cliff.

"Madara,"

He turned his head to the side and saw his childhood friend, Hashirama, walking towards him. "Hashirama," He greeted back.

"I was told you wanted to tell me something." Hashirama said and looked at the doors with narrowed eyebrows.

"Remember the wolf that was watching us when we were kids?" Madara spoke, his eyes focused on the brunet. Hashirama looked at Madara and gave a small nod. "I feel the same presence from Yukie like I did from the wolf back then. Not to mention I saw the wolf yesterday once again."

Hashirama raised an eyebrow. "Were you tailing the wolf?" he asked.

"I did it without realizing." Madara admitted. "Only when she was cornered did I realize I followed her." He said and held for the doors, hesitating for a moment. Hashirama quietly watched his friend as he opened the door and walked inside, former following behind.

Black haired woman raised her head, her gaze turning into glare before she visibly relaxed. She lowered her head in respect to both. "Shodaime Hokage, Uchiha-san," She spoke quietly.

"Yukie," Hashirama smiled. "I apologize for visiting so suddenly." His eyes fell on her bandaged leg before he looked back into her white eyes. "Do you mind if I ask you a question?" he spoke, not taking a step forward. "It'll be quick, just one simple question." He said, his smile still present.

Yukie looked from Hashirama to Madara, whose eyes were still black though she felt his need to activate the Sharingan. "I'm not a threat." She spoke before she could give Hashirama an answer on his question. She closed her eyes and a quiet sigh escaped her lips. "If you don't trust me—who even would, after seeing me in wolf form—you can give one of the men on my back to follow me around." She opened her eyes and was met with red eyes.

"I'll look after her," Madara spoke.

Hashirama gave a nod of confirmation without looking at Madara, trusting him. Looking at Yukie, he spoke once again. "Well then, I hope you don't mind." He smiled and turned around to leave the room. But before he made a step forward, he turned back to her. "Where did you disappear to at that time?" He wondered that for many years.

Yukie widened her eyes, but smiled. "I went to other lands to see if there were humans as well and how big this world really is." She answered.

"Oh?" Hashirama perked an interest. "I hope you can tell me one day." He smiled.

Yukie lowered her head and looked at Madara once Hashirama left. His eyes were still boring into her like he was trying to figure her out. Yukie lowered her head once again. "I'm in your care, Uchiha-san," She smiled.

"Does your clan know about the wolf?" He asked.

The black haired woman let out a chuckle. "My father is a clan leader." Yukie looked at the window. "He knew it from the moment I was born." She said and looked back at Madara. "Sadly, I'm the only one who can transform into a wolf." Her lips turned up in a smile as she added: "So should I follow you to the meetings and places or what?" asking.

"You'll be following me until I see you mean no harm to the village." Madara answered and eyed her dark blue yukata that went along with her hair. Seeing a nod of agreement, he turned around and left the room, Yukie quietly following behind. Even though he couldn't hear her, he could still feel her presence. He knew she wouldn't do anything reckless or stupid, but he was still on guard just in case.

Once they walked out of Hokage's building, they instantly caught many curious gazes. Yukie was smiling behind Madara, greeting others whoever was close and observed children, while Madara continued his way towards the Uchiha's clan that was on the other side of the village.

On the way, the two of them were walking side by side, completely oblivious of Hashirama's wondering gazes. Every now and then Madara asked a question and Yukie answered it seconds later. It amused Shodaime, when an idea suddenly struck him. But before he could think further, his younger brother, Tobirama, hit him on the head with papers in his hand. The white haired ninja looked outside the window to see who his brother was looking after only to frown.

"What are an Uchiha and Hyūga doing together?" he asked and looked at Hashirama, who was smiling.

"Don't they look good together?" He asked.

Tobirama raised and looked after the two one more time before a sigh escaped his lips. He knew his brother too well for his liking. "Don't do anything stupid, Hashirama." He said and put the papers on his table. "And what did Madara want with you?" His red eyes stared at his brother.

"What do you think of shapeshifters, Tobirama?" Hashirama asked, ignoring his question. "Do you think they are on our side or on the enemy's?"

Tobirama quietly stared at his brother before a sigh escaped his lips. "Anyone can be your enemy." Was everything he said and left his brother alone in the office.

With a hum, Hashirama looked after the two ninjas, papers forgotten on the desk. Anyone can also be a friend of yours. He thought and smiled to himself when he saw Madara approaching a child that fell.

"Are you alright?" Madara asked, his voice slightly filled with worry.

The child looked up with a smile that turned in frown seconds later before he started crying under Madara's intense gaze. Madara frowned as Yukie let out a chuckle and knelt beside him. He looked at her, wondering what he did wrong as she gently smiled his way.

"It's okay," Yukie spoke to the child, who was hiccupping. "Uchiha-san only wanted to help you. He isn't scary as he looks." Her smile was gentle and Madara finally realized what could probably be the problem as to why everyone is avoiding him.

The child stopped crying as he quietly nodded, Yukie wiping away his tears. He looked at Madara, slightly flinching at his intense look before bowing, surprising the Uchiha. "T-thank you, U-Uchiha-san…" He stuttered before running down the street where many people watched the occasion.

Madara quietly watched the child disappear before he looked at Yukie, who was now standing and smiling. He straightened up and looked at Yukie, his gaze only harder. "What was that?" He asked.

"I can see you're trying hard." She looked at him, still smiling. "After all, you did find the Konohagakure as well." Madara's eyes widened, his look slowly turning into gentler one. "The villagers are afraid of you because of all the wars and fights you and Senju have gone through." She continued and looked back in front. "But look at you now." She held her hands behind her back, rocking on her heels back and forth. "You helped building a village to get peace. Now how cool is that?" Her smile spread in a wide grin.

The Uchiha clan leader quietly watched the Hyūga before he looked in front and started walking. "We have work to do." Was everything he said.

A quiet chuckle escaped Yukie's lips as she quietly followed Madara towards the Uchiha clan, or so she thought.

Her eyes were wide as she stood in front of familiar gates. Looking at Madara, a frown was visible on her face. "Do you really want to speak with my father?" she asked once the Hyūga ninja ran inside after Madara told him that he wants to speak with the clan leader.

"I would prefer your father at least knowing from me that you are staying within my reach for unknown time, than the villagers spreading rumours that are just ridiculous." He spoke, not daring to look at Yukie, who raised an eyebrow in slight amusement. "Not to mention we also came here so you can pick some of your clothes and things that you need."

"Who would have thought…" Yukie wondered aloud. "The Uchiha clan leader being even more of a softie." She chuckled when her father spoke: "Who would have thought that my only daughter would have been caught for being careless."

The Hyūga clan leader bowed to Madara. "I apologize on my daughter's behalf." He said and straightened up, stepping aside. "Please, come inside." He gestured towards wooden houses behind.

"Thank you," Madara bowed with head and followed Hyūga head inside with Yukie following behind before she jumped away as a young child, a boy mere five years old, jumped out of nowhere.

Madara's eyes widened as Yukie's father sighed. "Please don't mind them, Uchiha-san. Yukie trains the children as the next clan leader." He shortly explained and continued on his way, Madara following behind. Before the two clan leaders disappeared inside, the Uchiha looked back at Yukie, who was smiling as she fought with the boy.

Sitting on the ground, Madara quietly thanked the Hyūga girl, who brought the tea. The girl quietly bowed before she left, leaving the two clan leaders alone. Madara quietly watched the cup of tea before he looked at the man in front. "Hyūga—"

"Hayato," The man spoke. "Call me Hayato," He smiled.

Madara gave a small nod. "Hayato," He spoke. "I believe you know why I'm here." He said and continued when Hayato nodded. "Why haven't you told Hashirama? Or his brother?" he asked and slightly tilted his head to the side.

"This is a clan's thing, not the villages'." Hayato calmly answered. "Though I do believe that if Yukie wanted she would tell Shodaime, but then again anyone would take her for a fool and no one would believe her. She was just a child, a mere three years old, when she turned and mere four years old when she spoke like an adult." A quiet sigh was heard in a quiet room as Madara quietly listened.

"Her mother, Yukio, was thrilled when she saw that her child was a normal one, a human. But when the turning happened, she was devastated. She didn't leave her room for days until Yukie ended in an accident." Hayato took his cup of tea and took a sip. "She fell off a cliff—" Madara's eyes widened. "—it's even a surprise she survived. Her arm and leg indeed were broken."

"When did that… happen?" Madara asked, trying not to sound too suspicious.

Hayato narrowed his eyebrows and looked at the cup, thinking. "I believe it was around twenty to twenty-five years ago." He said after a while and raised his gaze to look into Madara's eyes. "Is there a problem?" he asked.

"When Hashirama and I were teens," Madara started. "A wolf, black wolf with sky blue eyes—" Hayato tensed. "—kept following us whenever we were together. Hashirama and I approached him when he was caught off guard, only to jump off the cliff where he was lying." He shortly explained.

Hayato let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "The Wolf clan is trying hard to extinct the shapeshifters from the clan." He lowered his head in defeat. "They're marrying young girls to outsiders just so the shape shifting could stop. That's how I met my wife. It was an arranged marriage between the Hyūga and the Wolf. And young children are to believe that if they ever turn into a wolf that they bring nothing but misfortune to their own family. It was a disgrace to be a shapeshifter."

Madara was confused. "Then why is it called… The Wolf clan?"

"For thousands of years, the same clan was honoured that a child with shape shifting was born. A child was consisted as a gift from god," Hayato took a sip of the tea, a quiet sigh following. "Yet just like with any other clan, someone was either against the ideas of the clan leader or jealous that their child was treated as a god that later on became the next clan leader. And as the years passed by, more and more people believed that shapeshifting child brought nothing but misfortune as the winters were getting longer, colder and stronger. It was hard to survive…"

Madara didn't need to think twice to know what happened. "So they killed the clan leader after either killing the children or making it look like an incident, so the next clan head will be human instead." He said and narrowed his eyebrows when Hayato nodded.

"We didn't want to hide from Shodaime that my only daughter and the next clan leader is a shapeshifter and a descendant of Hamura Ōtsutsuki alone." The Hyūga clan leader put the cup down, in front of himself, and looked at Madara. "But there is one thing, I want to make sure it'll be done before I leave this world."

The Uchiha quietly stared at the dark haired man in front.

"I don't know what the future will bring. I don't know what the next five minutes will bring, but one thing I want to know is that my daughter will be in safe arms." Hayato said, his gaze not breaking from Madara's. "It's selfish of me, as a clan leader, to request for your help, the one who founded the village along with Shodaime. She's still reckless and takes things for granted, so please," He leaned down on the ground, his head bowed. "Take care of my daughter…"

Madara felt Yukie's presence on the other side of the doors as he stared at the man in front. "I'll take care of her as a guardian, nothing more." He answered and looked towards doors where Yukie's presence disappeared as Hayato gave a quiet nod in understanding. "But if you want more, then I believe you should talk with Hashirama on that matter. I only take care of things so there wouldn't be any problems in the village." He said and stood up, the Hyūga leader following. "Thank you for the tea…" He gave a small bow.

"Thank you for understanding," Hayato lowered his head and escorted Madara to the gates, where Yukie was talking with the same boy, and two more, she fought before. "If you don't mind, can I talk with you about one more thing?" the Hyūga leader looked at Madara once more.

-:-

"Now," Yukie smiled at the three boys in front of her. "What's your mission while I'm away?" She asked, her hands on her waist.

"Annoy clan leader as much as you can and put blame on someone else." The three boys answered in one go, making the black haired woman grin and nod. "And also give clan Elders hard time when they want to punish someone innocent. Run around in the village and just be yourself."

Yukie laughed. "Good," She nodded. "And one more thing. If you see an unknown man beside my father and they are talking about marriage, you know what to do, right?" She asked and patted each boys' head. "Good, now I'll stop before father tears my head off." She grinned with a cheeky smile and looked at two clan leaders that were approaching the four.

"Are you telling the boys nonsense again, Yukie?" Hayato asked with a raised eyebrow as Madara quietly stood beside. The Hyūga clan leader looked at boys. "If I'm not mistaken you still have training with me later on so. If I were you, I would behave." He looked at the youngest, who was grinning. "And I meant especially you, Haruto."

The young Hyūga sheepishly scratched his head before he ran away with the other two boys. They were soon approached with few more children as they disappeared down the street towards the village.

Hayato let out a tired sigh and looked towards his daughter. "Do you have to encourage them every time you find a chance?"

Yukie rocked on her heels backwards and forwards, her grin not stalling for a second. "They're kids, they don't have to know about the outside world yet. Let them play for a few more years." She smiled and looked at the girl that approached them, holding a small box wrapped in a beautiful scarf. "Hana," She called.

"Yukie-sama," Hana lowered her head. "Please accept this for your time you will be away from the clan." She shyly handed Yukie the box. "I tried to do my best on my own, but they didn't turn out how I thought they would." A small frown spread across her lips.

Yukie took the box and smiled at the girl. "Thank you, Hana." She gave a small bow, making Madara narrow his eyebrows as he quietly watched the exchange. "Take care of the boys while I'm gone, okay?" She smiled.

Hana politely bowed, her lips forming a smile before she watched the young Hyūga heiress disappear with the Uchiha clan leader. The Hyūga clan leader stood beside, neither saying a word, until there was not a single trace of the two ninjas seen.

"Make sure that when Yukie comes back, she's safe from Tetsuya and his men." Hayato spoke, his voice hard. "She's your responsibility from now on."

"I understand," Hana bowed as Hayato turned around and disappeared into the house. Her white eyes looked in the way Yukie disappeared to, sadness overcoming her like a child that just lost someone dear. She knew the Hyūga heiress will never forgive her own clan.

-:-

"I believe there were no problems with Hyūga clan leader?" Hashirama stared at Madara, who shook with head as he stood in front of him, Yukie by his side. With a small nod of understanding, his dark eyes fell on all paperwork that waited for him and he could swear he saw Madara smirking.

"Good," The brunette nodded and leaned back on his seat. "I called you for a mission." He continued. "I'm leaving the village in two days to Uzushiogakure for a meeting between the two villages. As you know," He looked at Madara, who was successfully hiding his surprise. "The Uzumaki clan helped founding this village and as a deal between Senju and Uzumaki, we have finally came to a conclusion. Uzumaki Ashina suggested marriage as final deal between the two villages."

Yukie widened her eyes. "Is Tobirama getting married?" she asked.

Hashirama laughed, making her cheeks reddened. "Tobirama is too serious for a marriage. He still believes that Uzumaki clan is waiting for an opportunity to strike now that Konohagakure has made it so far." He smiled. "The one that's getting married is me."

Madara's eyes widened at this, unable to hide his surprise anymore. "And you're telling us this why?" He decided to ask.

The Shodaime Hokage looked at him. "I want the two of you to come with me." He answered, Yukie stunned as Madara narrowed his eyebrows. "Tobirama will stay behind and look after the village and in case someone takes the opportunity and attacks us, he will send the fastest hawk."

"But isn't it like, almost a week's long travel to Uzushiogakure?" Yukie asked and covered her mouth as the two men looked at her in surprise. She clicked with tongue, murmuring: "Me and my long tongue …" under her breath.

"You were there?" Hashirama asked.

"She did say she travelled to other lands…" Madara spoke.

"That indeed…" The Hokage agreed. "I think I made the right decision. You're coming with me to Uzushiogakure." He said with a nod. "We're leaving in two days. Be ready for any kind of enemy on the way there and back, and don't forget to pack everything necessary for the trip."

Madara gave a quiet nod in understanding before he left the office with Yukie. "Did you take enough clothes and things from your house?" The Uchiha clan leader looked at Hyūga's heiress. "The trip is going to be long." He said.

"I just need my clothes," Yukie smiled.

Madara raised an eyebrow. "And weapons?" He asked.

"I don't need any unnecessary weapon." She answered and continued. "My eyes and my wolf are the only weapons I need to survive in the wild." She held her hands behind her back and looked up into blue sky once they left the Hokage tower. "I missed people when I was outside, though I did meet some unexpected on the way." She laughed.

-:-

Hashirama was laughing, Madara scowling and Yukie smiling. Who would have thought the Uchiha clan leader wouldn't be annoyed and irritated by Hashirama alone, but also by the woman that seems to be a shapeshifter? Curse the day he met Hashirama …

"So, Yukie-chan," Hashirama turned to the black haired woman. "How does it feel like being the only wolf in your clan?" He asked and took a bite of a rabbit that Yukie caught. "And when you're shape shifting, do you encounter any problems that we should keep an eye on?"

Yukie tilted head to the side, thinking for a moment as the fire warmed her body. "As a matter of fact, there is one thing I should tell you both so you won't freak out." She said and leaned backwards on her hands. "When I'm turning into a wolf, my clothes are torn apart, so from tomorrow onwards I'll just accompany you as a wolf instead of a human. It'll be best, since my senses also multiply." She smiled. "The only thing I'm asking is for someone to take care of my clothes?" She scratched her head, smiling sheepishly.

"I don't think Hashirama will mind, won't he?" Madara smiled and looked at Hashirama, who nervously smiled. "Great that we made it clear about some things." He said and continued eating the share that Yukie brought.

Yukie raised an eyebrow. "As expected of two founders." She grinned, now playing with the beginning of the bandage that was wrapped around her chest as she wore shorts. If anyone would see them, they would think that the two men enslaved her, though she only transformed into a wolf in the middle of the path and went into run after a rabbit. She did give the two founder quite the startle.

"It appears like you enjoy being a wolf." Hashirama noted, changing the topic.

If it was possible, Yukie's smile grew even wider. "My mother's clan may hate wolf children and even teach us that way, but we all know what it feels like to be a wolf. There's a survival instinct, but then there's also a feel of freedom. I have never, not even once, regretted being a wolf." She reached out her hand to grab rabbit's foot.

"When we appeared in front of you, you were just a baby—as a wolf." Hashirama continued, curiosity visible on his face. "How old are you?" he asked.

"You should never ask a woman for her age," Yukie chuckled. "Some may tear your head off. We are conscious of our age." She took a bite. "But I'm younger by five, six years." She said and looked at Hashirama, who laughed, an apology slipping off his lips.

"We should go to sleep soon," Madara spoke, breaking the silence after. "If we want to get to Uzushiogakure in few days." He said and stood up.

Hashirama agreed and looked at the woman. "You can sleep in the tent, if you want to."

"I'm a wolf, Shodaime. I've slept on the ground for many weeks." She smiled in response.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note:** Hi, BlueThief here! I just want to thank you for following and favouriting this story. I honestly didn't think anyone would be interested into it, but I'm happy you are! I hope you'll like this chapter. I've changed it a bit and I have a couple of them written, but here it is. Thank you once again!

* * *

Hashirama watched the pitch black wolf in silence. She was sitting on the ground beside them and licking her paws. Madara was by his side, watching the wolf as well before he looked away. Neither of them spoke, but they could both hear a snort coming from the she wolf. The Uchiha felt his hand twitch, knowing that snort was for him, after all, for the last few days Yukie—even as a wolf—went on his nerves despite not showing it.

Yukie's blue eyes looked up into dark sky, smelling before she let out a howl.

The two founders stared at her, mesmerized by the sound. Their attention was soon on the growl that was heard not too far from them. The fire that was in the middle of their small, camp, almost disappeared and Yukie, not wasting a second, jumped on her feet, glaring into darkness. Madara's eyes were red, his Sharingan looking all around. He realized they were surrounded by wolves and let out a silent curse for not being on guard.

Yukie howled before she started growling, making animal-like noises, yet to two humans it seemed more like a conversation. The killing intent they felt seconds ago was now gone along with the presence of the wolves. All they felt was presence of humans. It confused Hashirama and Madara both, but they had a feeling that they weren't dangerous if they decided to approach as humans. They managed to calm down, Yukie's calmness being one of the reasons as well.

The humans that came from behind bushes, wore nothing. They were bare, naked, to the skin that every human is born into, while Yukie remained in the wolf form. She watched the shape shifters with her sky blue eyes and followed their every movement of their chest.

A man with grey hair and a scar over his nose, looked over both Hashirama and Madara before breaking the silence. "We shall accompany you to the borders of Uzushiogakure." He lowered his head.

"… Eh?" Hashirama was dumbfounded, Madara's eyes were still glowing with crimson red. Both of them showed confusion. "Why?" The first Homage questioned.

"Yukie is the princess of our clan-Wolf Clan." A woman, with long, light brown hair, spoke. Hashirama turned to look at her. "We've been in contact since any of us could remember. She is the true successor of the clan and our ancestors. But the clan elders are still after her, trying to take her head in fear she wants to take the seat of the clan leader. They fear her."

Yukie let out a whine as she laid down, her head resting on her paws. Her eyes were still on the shapeshifters, but her guard was down. She trusted them and for some reason Madara's eyes turned back into pitch black colour. Despite his attention not leaving from the man, who seemed to be the leader of the small group, he felt the respect they had for their female shapeshifter.

Hashirama had no idea if he should be relieved or on guard for a while more. "Wait a minute," He spoke, the shapeshifters' eyes on him. They all had dark eyes that sent chills down his spine. "Why have you decided to help us?" he asked.

There was a sigh, coming from the only wolf, as the man, with scar over his nose, answered. "We don't trust you, Senju." At this Hashirama and Madara both knew if they did anything that would seem as a threat for Yukie, they wouldn't hesitate to take them out. Even though they were strong, they were outnumbered. "It's a surprise to us that you haven't felt our presence from the beginning you left the village." He continued, making the two ninjas confused. "We've been following you the moment you left, making sure that the enemy won't approach either as it seemed that princess has grown quite fond of you." His lips turned in a smile, knowing Yukie didn't like where this was going.

"Kariba," Yukie spoke.

Hashirama and Madara looked at Yukie, who was now in human form, looking at the scarred man.

"Princess," Kariba knelt down, followed by the rest.

"I'm grateful for your assistance." Yukie spoke, her voice soft and gentle before she looked at Hashirama and Madara. "We should go now when we still have a chance to reach Uzushiogakure before any elder of my mother's clan comes." She said and turned back into a wolf when Hashirama managed to nod.

The rest of the shape shifters also turned, yet Kariba stayed human for a moment longer. "We're going to follow you from a distance so if you're attacked, we can aid you the fastest we can. It's better to be seen in small numbers." He bowed one last time before turning into grey wolf, the scar over his nose visible even more.

-:-

Hashirama quietly followed Yukie, who was running in front. He looked at Madara and knew he was anxious as neither of them could feel the presence of the shapeshifters, yet they knew they were there. He stopped when Yukie slowed down and stared at the wall ahead. They were at their destination. It confused and surprised him that there weren't any problems on the rest of the way, yet every now and then he could feel another's presence that soon disappeared.

The guard in front of the wall raised his head to look at the people, he suddenly felt the presence of, and widened his eyes, the hawk resting on his shoulder instantly flying away. He appeared in front of the three and bowed. "We've been waiting for you. Please, follow me."

The two ninjas didn't know to whom the Uzumaki was talking to, but they did as they were told. They followed the Uzumaki on the other side of the walls, Yuki still in wolf form as the rest of her clan joined behind the two founders.

A man with long white hair was approaching them with ninjas behind. "Hashirama," He spoke in a greeting, giving a small bow before he looked at Madara and at last at the wolves. "I haven't expected for the Wolf Princess and Uchiha clan leader to come along." Now that was a surprise and before either could say anything he turned to a red haired woman, continuing. "Lead the princess into one of the guest houses and give her a bath and clothes to wear."

The red haired woman bowed before locking her eyes with Yukie's and left, the black wolf following behind.

"I believe you came to talk about the proposal." Uzumaki Ashina spoke.

"Indeed I have," Hashirama nodded, stunned at the reaction. "Is Yukie…known here? Frequents here?" He asked.

"She has helped us with her clan many times." Ashina spoke and looked at the pack behind. "They stopped the enemies from making us go extinct. We'll be in their debt for as long as we can deem to remember."

Hashirama gave a firm nod before he followed after Ashina with Madara beside. Neither of them spoke another word as the shape shifters were now surrounded by children, petting them like dogs. Yet neither of them minded, in fact they more than left the children do as they wished.

It was already night when Ashina and Hashirama called it a day. Madara, not for the first time, felt grateful that he left Hokage seat to Hashirama as all the negotiations and papers were not really his thing. Not to mention he wondered what kind of woman will be Hashirama's wife and it did perk an interest in the clan of Uzumaki. The town—or he should say city was big, much bigger and more advanced than Konohagakure. The three men heard laughter and voices from the middle, where a huge campfire was seen the moment they left the building of Uzumaki head. The children were running towards campfire without any care as the adults were calmly walking behind, smiling and laughing at the children. The Uzushiogakure was a village anyone was dreaming of, Hashirama realized, and he wished the same for their village.

Madara listened to the two leaders' conversation before his eyes fell on a red kimono that Yukie was wearing, her hair braided in a beautiful braid that reached her waist, as she danced around the fire with women. He never realized how long her hair was until this moment. Her pale eyes were filled with life and love and that was when Madara came to realization that everyone loved her. She was a shapeshifter, a princess, and heiress of her both clans, yet she was loved by people she had no relation to.

He suddenly wondered if Izuna would trust her as much as everyone does. He saw his brother smiling with a smile that only Madara knew of. And he knew, he heard, he would laugh and tell him that she was different. Even though she could be an enemy, a powerful enemy, he knew Izuna would trust her.

"Mito," Yukie smiled at her red haired friend, who was sitting beside Ashina, before her pale eyes looked at Hashirama and Madara. "You finally ended with the boring meeting." Ashina laughed much to two Konoha's ninja surprise. "For a moment I thought I'll need to come and get you out of the office. You spend too much time in there, uncle."

Hashirama and Madara were dumbfounded. Uncle…? They tilted head to the side, confusion only growing.

Yukie looked at the two men and laughed. "He isn't my relative, but he's like an uncle to me." She said and sat by Mito's side, enjoying the friendly air that surrounded them. The wind was warm against her skin as she watched her fellow shape shifters lying near, completely relieved of the guard.

"So, Mito," Yukie looked at her friend before she pointed to Hashirama. "Here's your soon-to-be husband." She grinned, Hashirama's eyes growing wide before he stammered out a greeting when Mito quietly looked at him. "Now please excuse me and Uchiha-san. We'll leave you alone so the two of you can … bond." Her grin didn't falter for a moment as she grabbed Madara's hand and walked towards the dancers, who danced around the campfire.

"Why did you drag me along?" Madara glared at her once he realized where they were headed.

"Oh please," Yukie rolled with eyes, her grin turning into genuine smile. "The two soon-to-be married couple need some time alone, not to mention Ashina already left." She said and stepped between two couples, holding the man's hand as the woman held Madara's.

Madara looked at Hashirama and indeed saw only the two, Ashina already long gone. He looked back at Yukie and sighed. He didn't want to interact with Uzushiogakure more than he intended and already does, but he did realize that the looks some women were giving him made him quickly catch up on what they wanted and he certainly won't go down without a fight. Before he knew it, he found himself in a dark alley, Yukie pushed against the wall in front of him and the voices coming from the main street. He didn't waste any second as he leaned down and pressed his lips on hers. The voices of women passed by, completely disregarding the two lovers.

Yukie's cheeks were dark red as Madara pulled away and it amused him. "Why did you do that?" Her voice was quiet, merely a whisper as she stared into his dark eyes.

"Because I don't want any woman to chase after me." He answered and released her wrists that he unconsciously held.

"And you don't mind if I chase after you?" She asked, neither of them averting their gazes.

"I still need to see if you're in any position to endanger the village." Madara took a step back, observing her every expression to see what will give her away. "And I believe you heard part of the conversation between your father and me." He said and hardly held back a surprise when he spotted sadness in her eyes before it was replaced with the look of knowledge.

"I don't like it when I'm being played with." Her lips were formed in a small smile. "But then again I understand your intentions. You can watch my every step if you want to, just don't play with my emotions. That's all I'm asking for." She lowered her head and disappeared.

Madara quietly stood in the dark alley before he decided to go back in case Hashirama wondered where he was. Once he came back, he wasn't surprised when he saw Yukie back to her cheerful self. She was dancing with women once again, children joining in a circle around the campfire yet he didn't miss the glance that the she wolf gave him.

"Madara," Hashirama called, gaining his friend's attention. "Tobirama sent me a message saying the Hyūga clan leader was assassinated." Madara was surprised though Hashirama knew it was only pretend. "There's a possibility that Yukie already knows about the assassination and whole plot behind." He said and looked at Yukie, who still danced, oblivious to everything else.

"I doubt she knows." Madara spoke. "Though she did hear part of the conversation I had with Hayato, but it wasn't regarding the assassination." He said, his arms hidden under yukata as he stared in front. "If she knew, she wouldn't be here."

Hashirama knew Madara was right. "She's going to be in danger from her clansmen when we get back." He continued in deep thoughts. "But since she's going to be by your side I don't think they would try anything rash right under your nose." He continued, Madara quietly listening beside. He knew the Senju was right. "You would still need to be careful enough, unless they decide to use her."

"Use her as a branch member? Forcing the seal on her forehead?" Madara asked, his voice colder and his gaze harder.

"You know Tetsuya…" Hashirama sighed. "His eyes were set on her as a price of the clan. Yukie is a she wolf, heiress of both clans and she's strong enough to give us both hard time if she decides to go against us." He said. "Some would think it's better to find a reason, or make one, so they can kill her. She's a threat as a foe and as an enemy."

Madara's quietness only approved of Hashirama's thoughts. Yukie was a threat, they both knew. Yet they couldn't just dispose of her. Who knew what she could be capable of when she realizes she was about to be killed by the hands of her family or her enemy. And they saw the anger, the betrayal when they came back to Konohagakure with Mito. Tetsuya, a new Hyūga clan leader with long brown, straight hair was standing in front of Yukie, who didn't know how to react, how to feel. Yet only two emotions could be seen in her eyes. Anger and disbelief.

"Yukie," He called, his smile present that made her sick and shiver like the ice cold river she had to cross in winter.

"Where's my father?" She questioned composed, calm, but the fury was slowly getting uncontrollable. She could feel it.

"He was assassinated by the neighbouring village." He answered ever so truthfully, yet everyone knew.

"Liar!" Yukie barked, taking a step forward, her hand clenched in a fist, a drop of blood falling to the ground by her feet. Madara quietly stood behind, Hashirama on guard and Mito by Yukie's side, trying to hold her hand, but stopped seeing the fury in her eyes. "You murdered him, I know you did, Tetsuya. And don't you dare to lie to me. You want me, my power of a wolf so you can give me a curse to control me." She hissed.

_So she knew._ Madara was amused while Hashirama narrowed his eyebrows. The Shodaime didn't like where this was going.

"Indeed I want your power, but I'm not stupid enough to actually go through this troublesome thing." He responded which only added more fuel to the already burning fire.

It was only a matter of time before Yukie snapped. But in a second Hana appeared by Yukie's side, saying something no one could understand, less alone hear. Yukie's anger subsided and all there was, was an emotionless Hyūga heiress. There was silence, no one daring to speak until Tobirama came to see what was going on. He could see Yukie's lowered head as she spoke in the quietest voice he ever heard her speak in.

"Clan leader," The words came out without any feelings. "I'll follow your orders as I have my father's." She bowed, her eyes closed.

Before Tetsuya could say anything, Madara spoke up; "With the wish of Yukie's late father, Hayato Hyūga, I wish to take Hyūga Yukie as my wife." making everyone's eyes wide. Heads turned, Yukie's along.

Tetsuya's eyes widened. "I haven't heard of anything like that!" His voice was filled with anger.

"Hayato asked me for a wish a day before we left." Madara answered, his eyes turning crimson red for a mere second. Yukie flinched, but said nothing. "We didn't write the contract or anything, only talked about the possibility that if he's assassinated I take his daughter's hand for her safety." He shortly explained, many Hyūga clan members whispering between each other. "And I believe the girl here can stand as a witness, since she was in the room when Hayato and I talked." He looked at Hana.

Hana bowed with head. "I stand here as a witness of the conversation between late clan leader and Uchiha-sama." Yukie looked at Hana wide eyed, hoping this was a dream, yet no matter how many times she tried to pinch herself, she knew this was reality.

Everyone looked at Tetsuya and his clansmen, followers, grimacing at the failed plan. "So be it!" He barked a response. "But she's getting the seal and I'm not backing down from this." He looked straight at Madara. "You may be co-founder of the village, but as a clan leader I still have a word for _my_ clan." He said and turned around, walking into the house that Yukie couldn't recognize anymore.

Her pale eyes could only stare blankly in front until Madara's voice made her turn around. Their eyes met and for a split second, she recognized pity in his gaze. With a blink, it was gone and his back facing her. Turning around, she observed the main house. She knew of Tetsuya's intentions long before—or at least she was aware of them, but she never thought he would make them come true. Deep down she felt betrayed by him, by the person that always stood close to her, but she couldn't be angry. She didn't know why, but the fact that she was safe within Uchiha's arms was comforting her.

She sat in her new room, at Uchiha compound, and stared at the usual crest of the cofounder as the moon was the only light that lit up her room. She wondered why her father would make such a request until it hit her. He already knew what awaited him. She felt angry; angry at herself that she so blindly left the village when she herself knew what could happen. Her nails turned into claws, eyes turning blue and before she could do anything, she felt Mito's presence on the other side of doors.

"Yukie, I'm coming inside." Her quiet voice reached her before the doors slid open and the red haired friend walked in. She closed the doors behind herself and sat down beside Yukie. She lowered her head, eyes focused on her hands.

"I could kill them…" Yukie spoke quietly. Mito raised her head and looked at her friend. "I could kill the whole village, calling for the wolves, who are always around, hidden from everyone's sight." The reveal sent shivers down Mito's spine. "Yet every time I think of that, I see my father how disappointed he looks." A bitter laugh was heard through the quiet room. "But I can't help myself…" She turned to Mito, her eyes tearing up. "What should I…do?" Her voice cracked.

Without replying, Mito wrapped her arms around Yukie's shoulders and pulled her in a hug. It was all she needed. Yukie's trembling hands clang on Mito's kimono as tears streamed down her cheeks. The red haired woman was right that she approached Yukie, whose chakra was changing every possible second; between anger and calmness. Madara and Hashirama stood in front of the compound, anxious and worried, until they heard a cry. They weren't sure if it was a good thing as they heard howling from the outside of the village all around.

It was a night filled with sad and broken howls that made the villagers grieve once more as Tetsuya looked into the sky, at the pale white moon that shone brightly.


End file.
